Loki's Rebirth
by theBethWilson
Summary: After his rise to the throne impersonating Odin Loki discovers he hungers for more than power.
1. Prologue

He finally had everything he had ever dreamed of. Loki was king, although in the form of his adoptive father Odin. He had hidden his father away and only a select few knew the truth. His key guards who surrounded him at all times. Loki sat upon his relic of a throne. It amazed him at how easily he had fooled his brother Thor and how easily Thor had given up the Asgardian kingdom to be an Avenger. He continued through his mundane tasks and was rather happy to retire to his bedchamber. He entered the room of the king. A room Odin had once shared with his mother. It still pained him to think of her truly being gone. He made his way to his enormous bathroom and ran a bath. As the water filled he shed his enchantment and was himself once more. He contemplated how even though he was king it was not truly his. All he had ever wanted was to be king. To be loved as Loki. He began to think it would never happen.

Chloe anxiously waited for her long day to be over. She was the best at her job but that didn't mean her weren't long and exhausting. She was chief interrogator at SHIELD. They had hired her from the police academy for her extraordinary skills. After this long day Chloe headed home and began a bath. It had been five years since she began working at SHIELD. In that time she had questioned and read so many criminals. For once Chloe desired someone to want to trust her and really let her in. She was tired of the games. Love was calling her name and she was ready to answer.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Proposal

Chloe sat in the nicest of all the interrogation rooms at SHIELD. Instead of the usual metal chair and table Chloe sat upon a plush loveseat. The room was a calming blue, a little trick of SHIELDs to influence non hostility among the suspects that flooded these rooms. Across from her sat Thor, Captain America and Natasha Romanov and what they were not only implying but asking of her left her baffled. "So you believe Loki didn't die and that he has done something to Odin and taken his place? And you want me to go and investigate? Your brother will not trust me if he knows I work with you." She knew this was silly and she had hoped they would come to their senses. Thor began to speak, his deep voice commanding her attention. "You are the best at what you do and I know somehow you may get the truth and bring my brother back. You will see that the Allfather is not himself." "Thor people grieve in different ways and maybe your father knows no other way to cope with his loss than to remain cold and closed off. He lost your mother and your brother in Dutch a short span of time. It is understandable," she replied. Chloe had hoped her careful words had not upset him. For who would want to piss off the God of Thunder?

After a long pause Thor replied, although his voice was now somber and quiet. "My father has allowed me twice to visit Asgard and in those two times he hardly spoke to me. He looked down upon me with disdain and after giving me his blessing he had seemed to loathe my presence. He never mourns my brother. I know he still loved Loki and wanted nothing more than for him to find happiness again." Chloe could feel the hurt in Thors words, she could see how even though he was numb he still hurt. She knew she had no other option than to say "I'll do it." They further discussed what she needed to do and what tactics to take against Loki.

Chloe walked down the long white hallway with Natasha, her best friend. They were headed out to her apartment to gather her things and enjoy a last girls night. "Take care of these boys while I'm away." "What would they do without us?" They both slaughtering quickly Chloe moved in a more serious direction. "How do I get the God of Mischief to trust me? What if I can't do it?" Natasha had stopped in her footsteps and spoke "seduce him." With wide eyes she watched Natasha laugh then regain her composure. "Let me clarify. You are going to have to make him want you so that he would be willing to be honest. You have to make him need you so that you become his confidante. Most of all you have to make him believe you are willing to betray your planet to be his," Natasha replied. Chloe was unsure if she was up to the task at hand but knew she was the only one who could do it. And with that they were gone to enjoy Chloes last night of freedom.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Mission Begins

They traveled to the bi-frost at such a speed Chloe thought she may lose her lunch. Whirling past were brilliant shades of blue and purple. She felt as though she were on some splendid acid trip, though she knew her reality. When they finally arrived Chloe had to take a moment to steady herself. When she was ready they began their journey into Asgard down the stunning rainbow bridge. All the colors glowed in a subtle shimmer. In the distance she could see the tall and ancient buildings adorned in gold and jewels. The city glistened in the sunlight. The view was unlike any other she had ever seen. She could hear the calming sounds of waves below and she felt like maybe Asgard wouldn't be so horrible. A thought that slightly frightened her.

They entered the grand throne room of the Allfather Odin. Chloe glanced around the room at the high ceilings and ornate craftsmanship of this pristine room. The ceiling was at least thirty feet high with a beautiful mural in the center of previous rulers. Just as Thor had stated there were more than three guards in the room. Thor approached his "father" at a cautious step and spoke, "father this is the agent SHIELD has sent to keep an eye out for any unusual behavior and be your contact back on Midgard if you should need us." Chloe remained silent to show respect and give the impression she wasn't an enemy. After a moment of awkward silence Thor left without a word from Odin.

Loki sat watching his brother torn between his love for him and his disdain for his smug dismissal of the throne. When he left he finally turned his gaze to this Midgardian women who would be a link to not only what Thor but to Earth itself was doing. As he played his eyes upon her he was stilled by her beauty. Her skin was soft with color and standing out were her breathtaking eyes. Her face was surrounded by long slightly curly hair. It was dark and framed her face perfectly. Loki for obvious reasons wanted a closer look.

"Please tell me your name dear girl." Her eyes he noticed were like deep pools of sapphire blue. When she slightly opened her mouth to speak Loki looked up her lips and thought them soft and inviting. "My name is Chloe Matthews and I'm looking forward to being bridge between our two worlds." "That two is my wish. My son, Loki wrecked havoc on your world and for that I hope to correct his misgivings. Thor has told me many tales of Midgard and I would hope peace can be achieved." Even though he looked like Odin and for all Chloe knew sounded like him, she couldn't help but notice that he sounded insincere in his words. When he spoke he had not the tone of a wise and ancient ruler. Maybe Thor and the Avengers were right and Chloe was going to find out.

Loki showed Chloe to her room and left to attend to a pressing matter, or so he said. Chloe looked around the room and was shocked by the size. She could only imagine the bedchambers of the king. The decor was subtle with what she felt a garden theme, with vines and flowers surrounding the room. A faint smell of lavender filled the mahogany colored room. Her bed was huge and as she climbed atop she decided a nap was first on her agenda.

As night approached Loki made his way to his room as usual. He thought of this Chloe Matthews and how useful he could make her. Mostly he thought about her face and how he couldn't get it out of his mind. He was playing a dangerous game and he had every intention of winning.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Party

Chloe, escorted by a guard made her way to Odin's dining hall for breakfast. The room was enormous with a long table with at least a hundred place settings. Though the only person sitting at the table was Odin. "Good morning my dear how did you sleep?" "Very well thank you." She noted in her mind how uncharacteristic it was for Odin to be so friendly. They chatted for a bit before Odin made his exit. In a sense he was open but she could feel the game being played. She knew exactly her route to take. She would have to make Loki God of Mischief fall in love with her.

Loki sat in his throne arguing with a member of his staff over this last minute feast he was planning. "But sir this party is rather pointless and a nuisance." Loki sat and with his anger toward this defiance. "Do you dare ignore the orders and wishes if your king?" And with that every bit of planning was in motion.

The Allfather would like to speak with you Miss Matthews. Chloe followed Loki's henchman to the throne room. Loki sat atop his throne so smug and condescending. "Hello king Odin what is it you need to speak to me about?" He watched her for a moment before he spoke, "I would like to celebrate your arrival and this momentous deceleration of hopeful peace and invite you to a feast in your honor." Chloe was taken back by this offer but obliged none the less. "I would feel honored sir. When will this party take place?" "It will be two nights from now my dear. So come in your best garments. Chloe knew she had to play this game with stealth when she responded, "I shall come dressed to impress king Odin."

It was the day of her feast and Chloe was gathering her things to begin getting ready. She had brought with her a dress she knew would grab Loki's attention. After she had bathed and dressed she headed for the great hall. As she stepped inside she was in awe of the beautiful room. Loki had outdone himself. There were beautiful lanterns lighting the room, glowing and being with subtle light. Flowers of all colors and smells surrounded the open windows. Asgards best and most powerful had filled the room and she could here them silence as she entered the room.

That was when Loki saw her. She looked so beautiful, stunning really. He saw her dress, a long flowing gown that hugged her curves in the right places. What really caught his attention was the color. Her dress was emerald green. His color. Her hair was draping in soft curls. Her lips scarlet red. Her skin glowed in the light. She looked ravishing and Loki had to take a moment to collect his thoughts. He moved towards her and realized he had to be his father. "Hello Miss Mathews you look lovely. Now that you are here we may eat." Chloe followed him and watched his eyes as he kept changing glances at her. No grand ancient king would ogle at a young Midgardian woman. After everyone had seated Odin stood and began his speech. "My son Thor has sent us one of Earths best people. Miss Chloe Matthews is here to work with us as we build a relationship between our worlds. With her help we can create a strong allegiance and earn the trust of one another. Tonight we celebrate her new home here in Asgard. Let us eat."

Chloe looked upon the food. This truly was a feast. On down the table she could see three whole pigs, baskets of breads, pitcher after pitcher of wine and countless platters of vegetables. She ate until she was satisfied but noticed her fellow guests were far from finished. She excused herself from the table and noticed Odin rises with her. "Will you not join us to dance my dear?" Chloe had to play this next move carefully. "I would love to sir but tomorrow I am hoping to build connections with Asgards best. I need to prepare and begin some of my paperwork. But I do promise at the next ball to dance the night away," and she smiled. "Of course my dear that is understandable." And with that she headed off to her bedchamber.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Crack In His Defenses

It had been a few weeks since the feast and Chloe had slowly built a small trust between her and Loki. He would chat with her everyday though not as intimately as she was wanting. She knew he was Loki. It was obvious from his looks and demeanor he was an imposter. Chloe would have to work harder to get to Loki. She met him in the library as she did everyday after dinner. "Hello sir how are you doing?" Loki looked upon his guest and felt a smile play across his face. He had been finding it harder to stay in character. Something inside him was drawn to her. He was almost afraid to think about it. "I am just fine. I have been reading quite a bit today." She could tell he did enjoy books and she took this bit of knowledge to probe a little further. "Thor has told me a great deal about Loki. I know he loved to read. He must have picked that up from you." Loki became a little put off by the mention of his brother. "He did enjoy books. But let us not talk about Loki. He is gone and it is for the best."

"So then tell me more about you Odin" she spoke. Loki again did not want yo speak on this. He knew not everything nor did he enjoy talking about his father. He sat quietly for a moment before speaking. "Why don't you tell me about yourself Chloe." This Chloe saw as an opening. If she divulged a bit about her he would feel more connected. "Well I was born in Atlanta, Georgia. For all my life I wanted to work in law enforcement. Even as a kid I replanted to be a police officer. I've always lived helping those who needed it. So when I was 20 I entered the academy. I did very well and enjoyed it. The day I graduated Nick Fury came and offered me a job with SHIELD. I still to this day don't know how he found me or why he chose me. But I love my job." Loki watched the light from the fire shine across her face. With this little admission he felt a slight disappointment. For whatever reason he wanted this woman to know him as Loki, not his version of Odin. He gently touched her hand and both looked at each other as they felt the heat from their touch. A surge of electricity radiated from their touching skin. They both pulled their hands away quickly. Chloe decided to change subjects. "Please can you tell me more about your wife Frigga? Thor finds it hard to talk about her. With what little he has said I have heard she was extraordinary." That brought a smile to the old and withered face of Odin. "She very much was. The best woman I have ever known." And there it was a tiny knick in his armor. Chloe knew she had gained a miniscule victory. He continued on about his mother and she listened intently to the love and respect Loki had for his mother.

As he watched her leave the room Loki could not believe how much he had expressed about his mother. Never had he let anyone in that far. Yet he remembered their brief touch and hungered to feel more. He knew that meant somehow he had to trick her. But he did not want to trick her, to scheme a way deeper into her life. For she would never become close with Odin, fall in love with him he thought. That night he lay awake and plot all the ways to play out this idea of his. To become a greater part of her life. So suddenly he thought she had become a huge part of his day.

Chloe knew she had cracked the surface. She would have to play along if she were to uncover the truth. But she looked at her hand and remember it being brushed by the old hand of Odin. She could still feel the heat from the brief encounter. No way odin would send chills down her spine from a simple touch. She shook her head as she thought how she wanted to feel Loki's hand. This game they were playing just got a little more dangerous.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Reveal

A week after their first meaningful conversation they sat in their usual positions after dinner. Chloe had decided she needed to further probe to get to Loki. "If you don't mind me asking why did you give Thor your blessing to abandon the throne. Wouldn't that leave Asgard scrambling to find a future ruler?" She hoped this wouldn't send him careening out of control. His face was still and he simply replied "in all things I want Thor fulfilled. He does not belong as king. He is destined to follow a different path." At first instinct she thought his response a wonderful cover. But the more she played it out in her mind she felt Loki really did want Thor to be happy, even if he still harbored some hatred for him. Chloe thought maybe if she brushed his hand again Loki might crack a little more. Mostly she wanted to feel that incredible electricity again. She stood from her seat and slowly walked over to Odin. She watched as he followed her stride directly to him. He watched as she bent at her knees and placed her hand upon his. When he didn't pull away she quietly spoke "thank you for allowing me to be here sir. I hope Earth and Asgard may grow a deep bond." Again they felt that electric heat of their touching skin. In an instant he was standing with an odd look upon his face. "Miss Matthews can I fully trust you? And I mean inexplicably so. Because there is something I would like to share with you. But only if I know you won't turn around and retreat back to Midgard." Chloe knew something big was about to happen and she nodded ever so slightly. "I seek to unify our worlds Odin. Anything you tell me here alone shall remain between us. That I promise you." After a momentary bought of silence Odin flicked his hand and when the cloud of black smoke that had appeared faded Loki was standing in her presence. Chloe stood in shock because their suspensions were in fact accurate but mainly because he was beautiful. His pale skin almost glowing in the near darkness. His eyes shined bright, a brilliant shade of emerald green. His raven hair slicked back to show off his face. She had to think carefully of what to say. "Loki I presume? But what happened to your father?" Loki looked at her carefully. "My father became ill and I assumed his identity as he tried to recover. He grew even more sickly. In his dying breath he asked me to continue this charade until Thor came around. Odin never gave up hope Thor would want to be king." Chloe knew it was all a lie it she couldn't let him know that. "Maybe it is a good thing I help you. Thor would be devastated to learn of your father's passing. Let me know whatever you need me to do."

Chloe wasn't entirely sure if Odin was dead. But she knew she had to find that out. To discover why Loki possibly killed Odin or took control. Or even stranger why Odin would encourage Loki to put on this whole charade. He hated what Loki had done, that she knew from Thor. If Odin had died why not reach out to Thor? Why was Loki so blind to the love his brother had for him? Didn't he miss having someone to rely on...confide in? Too many questions were running through her head.

They had a short discussion and decided to discuss matters further tomorrow. Loki stepped so close to Chloe. He towered over her, which said a lot considering she was 5 foot 9. He had to at least be 6 foot 3. She could feel the heat from his breath, so warm and inviting. "I hope now Miss Matthews we can further this relationship...between Midgard and Asgard." Chloe wanted nothing more than to lean in and feel his lips against hers. What was wrong with her she thought. "As do I. See you tomorrow Loki." He watched her walk out and shut the door behind her. Immediately he felt like an idiot but he could not find it in him to regret his reveal. He wanted Chloe to know Loki...the real Loki. No matter how hard it may be for him to restrain his questioning distrust in others.


	7. Chapter 6 - Too Close

"So do you plan on ruling as Odin for the rest of your life? I mean shouldn't Odin be near the end of his life?" Chloe was eager to hear Loki's response. "Well honestly I have not thought that far ahead. I know I need to figure some kind of plan out. Yet I just want to enjoy being king. I was born to be one." She could feel in his words he meant what he said. He felt entitled, like the throne was his birth right. "Thor and I were raised to believe either of us could and would be king. For my entire life I was trying my damndest to earn that throne. Yet Thor, the war hero received it. It was such a blow to my heart. Somehow though I knew it would end that way." Chloe didn't know what to say so she remained quiet.

Chloe had discovered that she rather enjoyed her conversations with Loki as himself. She hadn't yet found out what really happened to Odin. She knew she needed that bit of information before deciding what to do next. As was their routine after dinner they would make their way to Odin's library. The room was enormous. Bookshelves twenty feet high lined the majority of the walls. Chloe could only imagine the number of books that filled those shelves. Three couches and two leather armchairs surrounded the glowing fireplace.

Loki took his usual place in the larger of the two armchairs. While Chloe lounged across the smallest couch. "How many of these books have you read?" He looked at her and quickly responded "nearly all of them." It surprised her for there were at the low end at least tens of thousands of books. "How have you had the time to read all these books?" Loki snickered a little, "well Asgardians live for thousands of years so I've had endless amounts of years to read. In fact I have spent countless hours sitting in here reading. It is a great escape from the mundane or unbearable moments in life." Chloe could agree with that.

"So if you are thousands of years old then why have you never married or made a family?" Loki was taken aback at this inquiry. He didn't want to frighten her with the truth that his selfish hunger for power ruled over any thing else. So he decided to give her the tiniest fraction of the truth. "I never felt accepted. My place was in the shadow of Thor. Women wanted him, the strong and golden hero. I have been with many women but more or less to fulfill physical desires. Never was it on an intelligent or meaningful level." Like this with you he silently thought. "No Asgardian woman ever caught my eye as you humans say. I have no desire to settle for someone just because a family is what is expected." Loki in a way was angry with himself for allowing himself to be slightly open to this Midgardian woman. But he found it nearly impossible not to want to be close with her. Chloe felt the hurt in his words. Clearly Loki craved love, he just didn't believe himself worthy of it.

"Ah I see. Peer pressure is such an ugly thing. Family pressures are all too common on Earth. I'm not even 30 and I feel those pressures. But what happened to finding your soul mate and falling in love?" Loki spoke "ah love I'm afraid I know nothing about that. In all my years no woman has ever held any place in my heart, except for my mother." Chloe could feel a little sigh of relief inwardly at his admission of his confirmed bachelor hood. Why was she slightly happy for him to be free to love? She pushed away these thoughts and watched him as he stared at the dying fire. "I think I must head to bed. Same time and place tomorrow?" Loki was a little saddened at her departure. He enjoyed these quiet nights with Chloe. "Tomorrow it is Chloe." And just like that she was gone and already he was ready for their next meeting. In a way he was proud for finally letting someone in.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Simple Kiss

As per usual they took their places. Chloe knew she had to dig deeper. "Why do you hate Thor so deeply?" Loki froze and she could see the discomfort upon his face. "I...My brother was always the favorite. It wasn't jealousy in the sense he got all the attention. It was that he, a war hungry oaf received all the praise. I was smarter, leagues ahead of him in intelligence. I mastered magic quickly. Yet this idiot was worshipped while I was cast to the background. Any man can fight yet he was adored for his many battles. No one ever understood there was so much more to being great than being a warrior." Loki looked down at his hands and began to fiddle with them. Never had he spoken out loud his true feelings towards Thor. Chloe felt for him, could see his side completely. While she did consider Thor a friend he was rather...one sided. She couldn't quite understand why anyone couldn't appreciate this softer side of Loki. "Now please enough about that buffoon of my brother. Tell me about your childhood." Chloe looked away trying to hide her discomfort. That was a topic Chloe did not want to discuss. She didn't even allow herself to think about that dark past. She shook her head and spoke "not much to really say. I was orphaned. I grew up and entered the academy. Then Fury and SHIELD found me." Chloe didn't allow herself to appeal more. Anymore and she would have to remember. And remembering wasn't what she wanted. Loki knew she was hiding her real story. For whatever reason she couldn't divulge it to him. Even though it pained him he understood. He wouldn't push it out of her.

All at once there was a knock upon the door. Loki returned to his Odin form. "My king we need your attention at once. Sif requests to speak with you." "I am tired. You may tell her we can speak tomorrow." "Yes sire." The guard was gone and Loki returned to his true form. Chloe wandered why he had ignored Sif for her. "If you had important matters to attend to you could have left." "Oh I'm sure Sif was only worried about Thor returning. She harbors such love for my brother. Though his heart belongs to Jane Foster." Chloe was rather relieved he stayed to spend time with her. She knew this friendship was becoming bothersome.

Before they knew it it was midnight. Both knew their time together must come to an end. They hated this part of the day. Though neither knew quite how much these nights meant to the other. Loki watched her as she once again admired the many books. "Anytime you'd like to borrow one of the books you are more than welcome to." Chloe smiled. She was beautiful he thought. Before his thoughts led him somewhere he wasn't sure he was ready for he stood.

"Well my dear I believe that our night must end. After all I must speak with Sif in the morning." "Loki I just want to thank you for being so kind to me. I am very glad you trust me to keep your secret safe." Chloe stepped an inch closer. "I truly enjoy your company and I hate that you must leave soon" he expressed. Loki felt weak, but in a fulfilling way. He was willing to give her a part of him. A part no one ever saw. Before Chloe could respond her back was pressed against a wall. Loki's face only a mere inch away. Chloe touched his cheek every so softly and spoke. "Loki I have so much work to do here. We will have so much time to spend together." Loki smirked slightly. A moment later he began to close in until his lips were a breath away from hers. Chloe waited a brief moment before till their lips touched ever so softly. A sweet lingering moment. Both filling with warmth. They parted and stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

Chloe left without a word. Loki remained where she left him. Captivated by this simple little kiss. He wanted more...needed more. But he was afraid to scare her away. Afraid she would regret kissing him. Chloe returned to her room and stood against her door for a moment. She could still feel the heat from their kiss. How could such a simple kiss make her mind swirl in utter confusion? How could such a simple kiss melt them both to the core?


	9. Chapter 8 - Love By The Fire

All day Chloe had that kiss on her mind. Replayed the sweet moment they had shared. She anticipated their alone time with utter excitement. She had never been so ecstatic to be alone in the presence of a man. Loki impatiently waited to return to his father's library. He had been out the whole day and was eager to see Chloe. Neither did they know the other could hardly stand the distance that separated them.

"Well hello my dear." Loki leaned down and kissed her hand. The touch was electric. He ushered her to the couch. "How was your day? I noticed you missed the whole day." "I...Well Odin had matters to attend to. Nothing major." A silence fell upon them and Chloe knew she had to bring the kiss up. "So...about the kiss. I...it was...huh I have no idea what to say." She blushed and Loki smiled at her rose colored cheeks. "Chloe if I offended you that was not my attention. Nor do I want to scare you off. I enjoy your company. I...I have thought about that kiss since last night." Chloe could see he was also blushing. She felt relief that he had at least felt the same about the kiss. "I'm glad you feel the same. I was afraid..." Before she could finish her sentence his lips were against hers. Slowly she invited him in her mouth. His tongue warm as it explored her mouth. She pushed him away to regain her breath. She grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him to stand. She motioned towards his jacket..."off" she spoke. He did as she said rather turned on by this dominant gesture. He watched as she unbuttoned her shirt. He stopped her hand on the last button. "Chloe please tell me you want this as much as I. I...I wouldn't want you to regret this...being with me." She met his body and trailed her lips up his neck when she whispered "yes" in his ear.

They were on the floor on the softest fur rug Chloe had ever felt. The fire all but dead. They were in near darkness. All that remained of her clothing was her bra and underwear. She felt a sigh of relief as she noticed she wore her sexiest underwear. Loki looked down upon her. With a snap her bra had disappeared. He looked upon her breasts. Her nipples were hard atop her luscious mounds. He traced his finger down from her neck to her breast where he gently caressed it. He kissed her stomach and moved his way down to her most treasured place. He kissed just above her opening before sliding off her underwear. He slid two fingers inside her as she let out a moan. He found his way to her sweet spot and began to massage it. Slowly at first then faster. Chloe shook from the utter pleasure. If he didn't stop she was going to come right then and there. She grabbed his shoulder and watched him rise above her. He was smaller than Thor but he surely was no weakling. She could see he was built. Yet his muscles weren't overwhelming. He kneeled down and kissed her neck and nibbled his way to her mouth. They kissed so deeply Chloe thought she may lose her breath.

Loki positioned himself and slowly entered Chloe. Chloe moaned at his length. Loki's member was large, larger than any other man she had been with. He shuddered as he felt her slick warmth. Just as he'd hoped she was dying for him just as he was for her. He began to move his hips slowly, teasingly at first. She had never felt this before, such pleasure from sex. Loki kept his pace lowering his mouth to her nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and looked as she arched her neck back. He quickened his pace. Thrusting harder, a more forceful rhythm. Loki knew she was close, as was he. She dug her nails into his back scratching and he moaned from the pain but mostly the pleasure. They both moaned, their breaths heavy. Chloe bit at his neck and whispered in his ear, "finish me." Loki smiled and did as he was told. He quickened his thrusts and his rhythm changed to that of more circular motion. They were both teetering at the edge and Loki had every intention of sending them both over. Chloe bit her lip and dug her nails into his biceps, feeling his muscles tense. Deeper and deeper he went until finally she screamed as she came. Loki followed seconds later emptying himself inside her. He played his head upon her chest and there they lay for a moment.

They lay facing one another. Loki parted his lips to speak when Chloe placed her finger upon his lips. "Shhh. Let's just enjoy this night. We can figure everything else out tomorrow." Loki smiled softly he turned on his back and pulled her into him. Her head resting in the crook of his neck. Loki drifted off into sleep. His first peaceful sleep in ages. Chloe lay there thinking of what had just transpired. She had just compromised not only her mission but SHIELD. But most importantly she compromised herself. She wasn't entirely sure it was a bad thing. Just as she had told Loki they would wait till they woke up to figure everything out. They both slept in bliss.


	10. Chapter 9 - Another Sleepless Night

It had been three weeks since their first night together. They had spent every night since then together tangled in love. Tonight was no exception. Chloe lay in Loki's massive bed in all the blankets and furs. She watched Loki as he exited the bathroom the light from the moon shining through. "Stop right there" she told him. Loki looked at her rather puzzled. Chloe made her way to the end of the bed. Just inches away from him. She wanted a good look at him. She ran her fingers across his biceps. Smiling softly as they tightened under her touch. She placed both hands across his strong chest. Feeling his heartbeat, a steady beat under her. She looked into those emerald eyes of his. "You're so beautiful Loki. Honestly I could look at you forever." He smiled and slowly leaned over her forcing her to lay back across the bed. "Can we try something different love?" "That depends" she teased. In an instant she was atop him straddling him. Chloe leaned down nibbling at his ear. She licked her way down his neck gently biting him. She could feel him growing harder beneath her. She kissed her way down his chest, lower and lower till she was face to face with his large member. She kissed the head and licked slowly down his shaft to the base. He let out a small moan. She then placed all of him in her mouth and began to move her mouth up and down. So slow at first then faster when he began to shudder. She flicked her tongue across his length as she swallowed him whole. Loki quickly pushed her away. "Love please stop before I empty into your mouth."

Chloe climbed back on top of him. "My my you are wet my love." "It felt good to pleasure you" she responded in a sultry tone. Chloe began rocking her hips slowly finding her groove. Loki craned his neck back moaning into the air. He cupped her breasts and massaged them. Kneading them ever so softly. Chloe threw her head back and screamed. She began to shift to a more circular rhythm grinding against him as fast as she could. Thrusting her hips. Taking in all of his glorious manhood. In a moment Loki had her on her back. He pinned her down by her wrists. With his other hand he teased her clitoris with his fingers. Rubbing slowly, teasing her to the brink. Then he took his two fingers and delved inside her. Bringing them in and out. He watched as her eyes closed. "Loki please..." She whispered in heavy breath. He entered her and began to pound her. Allowing himself to go deep, to her end. He shuddered from the feeling of being inside her completely. She arched her back in pleasure moaning his name. Faster and faster he drove himself into her as she dug her nails down his back. Loki moaned loudly lowering his mouth to her nipple and tugging lightly. He bucked harder and harder till finally they screamed in ecstasy as they climaxed together. He laid his head on her chest as he always did after. Listening to her racing heartbeat.

They lay there in the dark half covered by sheets. "I never knew it could feel that good. I never knew my body could feel such pleasure." Loki smiled. Pleased he gave her such pleasure. "Chloe my love I feel the same. No Asgardian woman ever made me feel like that. Like I may burst just from you taking me in your mouth." Chloe laughed, "I had never done that before." "Chloe my love you are skilled." She laid her head upon his chest and traced circles on his chest. "If you have bedded so many women why have you not settled down with any of them?" His answer was simple. "None ever took me to such a state of ecstasy. None pulled at my heart as you do. When it was over I sent them away without hesitation barely remembering their names. But you my sweet love leave me hungry and wanting more." Chloe smiled and kissed his chest. "Good answer." They both laughed in unison.

Loki lay there listening to her breathe. He had never been so happy. Never felt such love. He brushed her hair out of her face smiling as he did so. Never had he willingly slept with a woman. As he told Chloe he sent away all the others after the sex. But Chloe...He wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms. And that is just what he did.


	11. Chapter 10 - Beautiful Souls

They sat in front of the fire wrapped in sheets. Loki sat lounging on the sofa. Chloe with her back against his chest. She had never felt closer to anyone in her life. Before she could even really decide whether she wanted to tell him her heart spoke for her. She turned over on her stomach and propped herself up. "I wasn't orphaned as a baby. My mom was 17 when she had me. My dad was a few years older. He was an asshole to her. Always blowing her off to party. She was so dumb and in love. They argued all the time and my dad quit talking to her as much. My mom couldn't stand him sleeping around so she purposely got pregnant with me thinking it would change him. Of course it didn't but they married anyways. They argued even worse. He would drink and come home and take his anger out on her. One night it got really bad and he beat the shit out of her. I remember coming downstairs and seeing her lying on the floor bleeding. I screamed at him and kicked him. He shoved me down and said he was never coming back. My mother...She wasn't angry at my dad...She blamed me for him leaving. So the next day she dropped me off at my nanas and I never saw her again. I was grateful honestly. My nana loved me and gave me the life a kid deserved." Loki felt a sadness in his heart for her. This is why she found it so hard to trust...to love. He could relate. Blaming themselves for their parents feelings towards them. Loki saw the quiet tears rolling down her face and brushed them away. "Thank you for sharing that with me. For allowing me to see why you are who you are. I'm so sorry your parents couldn't see the perfection that is you. You really are perfection. The most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes upon. Why your patents couldn't love you the way you deserve is beyond me. To not love you is impossible. Chloe...I promise to never hurt you the way they did. I promise to make you feel loved every day." Chloe flung her arms around his neck. Clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her till she regained her composure.

With her vulnerability Loki felt he wanted to show Chloe a side of him he allowed no one to see. But he was scared she would be afraid or run away from him. "Chloe I want to show you something. But please promise me you won't turn away in disgust. Something I have never willingly showed to anyone." She nodded. Loki stood and slowly his skin began to turn blue. Chloe watched as he became someone different. "This is who I really am. A frost giant from Jotenheim. I was a runt. So they cast me aside. After a great battle Odin found me and brought me home with him." Loki eagerly watched Chloe as she stood and stepped towards him. His eyes were red, no longer his brilliant shade of green. She looked him up and down. Intricate patterns covered his skin. She traced the pattern on his cheek and brought his lips down to hers. "Beautiful" she whispered before kissing him. Loki returned to his normal self and shed a single tear. Her love for him was his undoing. Never had anyone made him feel so normal...yet so special. Chloe wiped his tear away. Then the lovemaking began.

As they lay in bed entangled with one another Chloe wondered. "Loki what really happened to Odin?" He knew it was a matter of time before he had to tell her. "Odin is alive and well. I have him hidden away in a dungeon. I have two of my guards on post constantly." Chloe knew in her heart he hadn't killed his father. "What will you do with him?" "Honestly love I have no idea. If I let him go I'm afraid he will have me executed." Chloe did not want to think about that...Loki dead. "We'll figure it out." And she meant it. She would never allow anyone to hurt him. "Maybe if you talked to Thor he would understand and help you. We could throw a party in your honor? Odin could give his blessing. Then maybe everyone could forgive." "Maybe is a big word love. Now sleep beautiful. Don't worry about anything." And she didn't so long as she was in his arms. Loki thought about what she said. If he wanted to keep Chloe in his life he had to give up being Odin. And he was willing to do that to live happily with her. Maybe a party was a smart idea. It solved his charade problem and would allow him to be free with Chloe. But what would he do with Odin?


	12. Chapter 11 - Let's Dance

"It is all set my love. Everyone believes father has pardoned me and that he leaves me in charge temporarily while he takes a leave of absence. So a party we shall have tomorrow." Loki sat on the edge of the tub as Chloe relaxed in the hot bubble bath. Steam filled the air leaving the mirrors and windows foggy. Loki watched her as she raised her leg in the air to rub the bubbles in. Watched her skin as it shined not only from the water but sweat. "Loki...Loki!" He was brought back to attention. "Have you not heard a word I have said?" He blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm sorry Chloe you...distracted me. Now what will you wear?"

Chloe had insisted that Loki didn't see her till the party. She wanted to surprise him with her gown. Her make up was subtle but noticeable. Her lips covered in a rose colored pink. Her hair was in soft curls, a style much like from the 40's. She stepped into her dress and looked in the mirror. She had never felt more beautiful. Her dress was white with black lace on top. It was short sleeved and hugged her body but fanned out at her calves. She hoped Loki liked it.

Loki impatiently waited for Chloes arrival. He hadn't seen her since breakfast and was dying to feel her. Many of Asgards finest had stopped to shake his hand and congratulate him on returning to normalcy. Surprisingly no one had questioned him or "Odin" about any of this. That he was happy about. The room grew quiet and Loki lost his breath when he turned to see. Chloe made her way into the room. She was astonishingly gorgeous. Loki happily made his way to her grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. He pulled her in close to whisper "love you are perfection. I cannot wait to rip that dress off of you and make you scream my name." Chloe smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. She looked him up and down and admired his full armor. "I love a man in uniform." He looked so handsome. But mostly happy.

The room was beautiful just as it had been for her party. Lanterns hung all around illuminating the room in a subtle light. An orchestra played such lovely melodic music. Asgardian masterpieces she assumed. Many came and talked to the most beautiful couple in the room. Women of the Asgardian hierarchy raved about her dressed. The men complemented Loki on choosing such a breathtaking beauty. Chloe was surprised at how accepting they were of her, a mortal. "Well beautiful let us dance." He lead her to the ballroom floor where she quickly learned many of the Asgardian dances. Not unlike Earths waltz. She noted Loki danced very well. It was sexy to her. Seeing him move so fluidly. What couldn't this man do? They danced for hours. Enjoying one another's company.

"I want to thank you all for coming and supporting my return to Asgard society. I have done many wrongs but I promised my father I would be the man I used to be. With the help of Chloe I have found him. So let us celebrate Asgards bright future." They mingled for a bit before ducking out. "Oh love it was so hard to behave with you looking so ravishing. I had to hold back myself from devouring you." Chloe walked right up to him. "What's stopping you now?" He kissed her so deep it took her breath. They didn't even make it to the bed before they were in the throws of love making. Once they did make it to the bed they began again. They fell asleep in each other's arms without a care in the world. Nothing could dampen their world. Nothing.


	13. Chapter 12 - Beyond Repair

Chloe and Loki lounged in the library laughing as Loki was reading to Chloe from one of his favorite books. "Loki I have something important to tell you..." They stopped immediately when the door flew open and Thor came storming in. "Pack your things Chloe. I am returning you to Midgard." His voice boomed through the entire room. Chloe looked at Loki unsure of what to do. "Do not look at him he can do nothing. You betrayed SHIELD. We did not send you here to frolic and giggle with my brother. You were supposed to get whatever information you could from him. You are the best interrogator we have. You..." "Silence..." Loki screamed before Thor could finish. He turned to Chloe so shocked. "So you were a spy? Sent here to trick me?" "Loki I..." She began but was cut off by the smack of his hand to her cheek. She raised her hand and slowly turned to Loki tears streaming down. She looked at him confused, angry so hurt. His eyes brimmed with tears that he was fighting so hard to contain. She lowered her hand from her stinging cheek. Loki instantly felt ashamed but refused to comfort her. "Speak you Midgardian whore. Tell me of your wretched plan to use me." Chloe clenched her jaw and shook. "Loki i had no intention of coming here to make you fall in love with me. I had no desire to fall in love. I was sent to find out what happened to Odin. Thor correctly believed you had a hand in Odin's strange behavior. Nobody told me to love you...to make love to you. As I grew to know you I wanted that ...craved it. Please believe after knowing the real you I wanted nothing more than to protect you from SHIELD." "Oh enough" he scoffed. "I am to believe you? One who interrogated and carves the truth from others so easily for a living. You lied. I believed in you. In the love we were building. But it was all a lie. You were a lie." Chloe stepped into him to touch his cheek but he pushed her back. "It wasn't a lie. Everything we felt was so real...is real. The only thing that is a lie is you." Chloe was getting angry. "I'm sure I'm the one who got played. A fun little mortal to bed and toy with huh? All those sweet sentiments empty nothings to you. And I was so stupid believing a God could love someone like me." Loki looked at her so hateful. "You're right you are stupid. Don't you remember from your own past you told me no one could love you. How did you expect me to love you. Even your parents couldn't." Chloe stepped back from that last sting of hatred. Her chest felt tight. She needed air. "You don't mean that. You promised..." She whispered before running from the room. "Loki how dare you hurt her. You will have to answer for what you have done." Thor had bellowed. "Well go on then all mighty Thor! Go save the poor damsel in distress! I certainly want nothing to do with her." Loki brushed past Thor and left for his bedchamber.

How stupid could he have been? Of course she didn't love him. No one could love Loki. He punched the wall cracking the picture frame next to him. He should have known better than to let this mortal, who worked for SHIELD nonetheless, encompass his world. Good riddance he thought. Tempt some other poor soul into feeling sorry for you. Loki felt his heart growing cold. He screamed in anguish. Why did he let someone in? "Why even now do I still crave her?" But no one answered. He was alone, as he always was. His pain overtook him and he was lost.

Chloe and Thor made their way down the bi frost. She didn't speak. What was there for her to say? "What will happen to him?" Thor stopped and looked down upon her. "After all he said you still worry over him? Chloe I pity you love my brother. To love Loki is pain." Thor was correct for Chloe had never been in this much pain. She did not want anyone to pity her. How could anyone pity this burning love she carried for Loki? "What's going to happen to me Thor?" Though she honestly didn't care at that point. She didn't even get to tell Loki. She pushed that thought away. Thor looked at her with such sorrow. "I honestly don't know. We haven't decided." They remained silent as they traveled through the swirling blues, greens and purples. Chloe dreaded arriving back on Earth. How would she survive without him?


	14. Chapter 13 - Suspended Without Love

Chloe sat in the same chair she sat in when this whole mess began. They were all there, the Avengers, and they were all angry with her. "Your mission was to find out the truth" Fury screamed at her. They all took turns yelling at her, except for Natasha. Natasha kept looking at her with disappointment. When they finally shut up Chloe spoke. "I did what I was told to do. I found out the truth. But here I am being yelled at by Earths mightiest heroes." Fury looked at her still angry but slightly saddened. "Sleeping with the enemy was not a part of the mission. You betrayed not only us but the entire planet as well. Do you not remember what he did to this world? How many people he killed? The lack of remorse he had?" Chloe felt tears welling in her eyes and tried her best to suppress them. If only they knew her Loki. The version of him she fell in love with. They all looked at her with such disappointment and pity. Especially Thor. "Chloe...My brother is the masters of lies and trickery. I'm sure he used you in any way he saw possible. He would have hurt you far worse had it continued. Do you believe he would have lived happily hosting parties and raising children? He would not have. Loki knows not what love is" Thor spoke. If they only knew how hurt she was now. Best she not tell them. Chloe could feel herself cracking. "You're wrong. He does know what love is. I saw it. I felt it." The tears began to return.

After another two hours of yelling and lectures they finally let her go. Fury and Natasha were the only two who remained. "I'm going to have to suspend you indefinitely. Get yourself together Matthews." He left the room and Chloe felt like punching the next person who told her how wrong she was. "When did love become so wrong Nat?" Natasha looked at her so sadly. "Chloe...love isn't wrong. It's who you fell in love with. And I understand he showed you a different side of him. But he almost ended our existence. He took over Asgard as Odin. No matter how good he may treat you he does bad, horrible things. And I'm sorry you fell in love with that." If she heard one more person say they were sorry she felt like she was going to explode. She knew she had to tell her. "Natasha I...I'm pregnant. I never got a chance to tell him. Thor came in and Loki was so hateful." She began to cry. Natasha came to her side and hugged her. "Do whatever you have to do. I won't say a word." "Can we leave?" Chloe turned down Natahsas offer to stay with her. She needed to be alone.

Chloe turned her shower on. The water was freezing but she didn't care. Her cheek still felt the sting from his hand across her face. _He promised_. The number she felt the better. She couldn't let herself feel anymore. She hugged her knees to her chest and leaned her head against her knee. Her skin was so cold. Her heart she felt was even colder. How was she going to raise this child without him? Would he even care? A small smile played across her lips at the thought of their child. But it quickly faded. How did she let this happen? How did she allow him to envelop her whole being? She was angry. Angry that he was furious with her. Angry her friends were disappointed in her. Angry she was suspended from work. But mainly she was angry at how much she missed him. That she would never see him again. That's when the tears overtook her. She cried and shook till there was nothing left to feel. Then she made her way to her bed. Not even bothering to get dressed. She was so numb. So unfeeling. But she was still too afraid to close her eyes. Afraid she may see his face again. So she lay there staring blankly at her wall till sleep took over.


	15. Chapter 14 - Pity Is Such An Ugly Compan

Thor was afraid at what he may see on the other side of the door. It had been two months since he had come for Chloe...since he had unintentionally broken his brothers heart. But surely Loki was fine. He always was. Thor opened the door and was pained by what he saw. Loki sit in a darkened corner, a drunken shamble. Thor walked closer examining his brother. Dark circles framed his usually bright eyes. He was so pale, a ghostly shade of white. He smelled. Obviously he hadn't showered in some time. "Brother" Thor spoke. Loki turned his head to face his brother. "Now come you need to shower. Regain some composure." Loki scoffed. "I have none brother. My family hates me. Father I'm sure will again imprison me. I rather he sentence me to death. End this wretched pain. Let me be Thor." Thor was angry. Angry that Loki put everyone in this position by parading around as father. But he was mostly angry he sent Loki to his own heartache. It was his idea for Chloe to come and trick Loki. He brushed his guilt aside. "Since mothers passing father is more forgiving. And in this state he pities you. He cannot bear your sadness. No one can. Maybe in time...You will be free to love again. You must grant yourself that happiness Loki." Loki stood, stiff with anger. "How dare you to assume I could so easily forget her. To love another would be sacrilege against my heart. It would pain me. But do you want to know what hurts worse brother? She betrayed me!" Loki was screaming now. Tears streaming down his face. "I loved her! I let her into my very soul and she sold me out to my brother. You cannot fathom the hate I carry for her. To think I dreamed of a future with that lying mortal. All along I knew there was a hidden agenda. All the women always wanted Thor. How could they dare love me eh? But somehow she managed to get me to believe I was capable of love. I laugh now at the stupidity. Her stupidity. I dare not let myself miss Chloe." It stung his heart to speak her name. Thor didn't know how to respond. "Brother I..." "Just leave Thor. Do not come back. I do not want to see you again." And so Thor left so hurt that he inadvertently sent his brother to this dark place.

Odin appeared with such pity, such disappointment. "Ahh Odin come to take me to my doom?" Loki had let his father go. He did not care if he lived or died after Chloes departure. "I'm afraid my son you are already living it. I have watched you retreat into this darkness I have never seen in you. All for a mortal?" Loki looked at him. Oh how wise he was. "She was no mere mortal. She found my heart. Ripped it out and took it with her back to Midgard." Odin couldn't believe this love torn version of Loki. "I have decided to grant you freedom. You have spent the past two months wallowing in utter misery and despair. Your pain over Chloe Matthews is enough punishment." With that he left. Leaving Loki scorned from the mention of her name.

Loki made his way to the fireplace. He grabbed his chalice of wine gulping down every last bit before flinging the cup into the fire. His heart still stung from thinking about her. He thought about what he had said to Thor. He had spoken the truth, save one statement. "_You cannot fathom the hate I carry for her_" he had screamed. But that was far from the truth. He could never hate her no matter how hard he tried. He loved Chloe with every fiber of his being. Although he did hate himself. He replayed all the evil things he had said to her. Could still see the redness of her eyes as she fell apart right in front of him. Remembered the last words she spoke "_you promised_." Oh how he loathed himself for breaking that promise. He had hurt the most important person in his life. There was no way he could fix it. No way to mend their shattered love. He would never see her again. Never run his fingers through her hair. Or feel her skin against his. Or worse yet kiss her sweet lips. It was a punishment he deserved. He would hate himself for all of eternity. And so there he wept until he had nothing left to give.


	16. Chapter 15 - I Can't Take Much More

Chloe watched on the news as SHIELDs headquarters burned. Black smoke engulfing the charred building. Her hand covered her mouth. She had planned on calling in sick that morning but hadn't gotten around to it. Her dinner the previous night had left her with the worst indigestion. She patted her stomach. Well little one thank goodness Mexican food didn't agree with you. She was almost four months along. Though you couldn't tell. Chloe looked like she had only gotten a little fuller, like eating too much at Thanksgiving dinner. Chloe stared at the tv when there was a knock upon her door. She opened it and to her surprise and relief she saw Steve Rogers. He was blackened from ash, tired. "Oh thank goodness we were so worried. No one knew you had called out today. We searched the entire south wing trying to find you." Chloe felt a little guilty but glad that they were worried. "I'm sorry Steve I've just been in such a fog the last three months. I wasn't feeling well and I didn't think anyone would notice if I didn't come in. But I'm glad you are alright. What about the others?" Steve lowered his face in sadness. "Chloe...Natasha...she didn't make it. She was attacked and shot. We tried to save her." Tears escaped her eyes. This couldn't be true. Natasha couldn't leave her. "Steve...please tell me you are lying. I can't take much more loss. I can't..." She whispered. Steve came and grabbed her hand. "I know you're carrying Loki's baby. Natasha told me because she wanted you to be taken care of. You need to tell them. I will be there for you to lean on." "When is the funeral?" That was all she could manage to say.

Loki was quietly reading when there was a knock upon his door. "Come in." It was Thor, and Loki felt his anger bellowing in his stomach. "Thor I have no interest in..." was all he could manage before being interrupted. "SHIELD was attacked and we lost many." Lokis heart jumped to his throat...Chloe! "Is she...is Chloe alright? You know I had nothing to do with this?" Thor knew Loki had no hand in the incident. "I know this brother. Chloe is fine. She was ill and did not come in to work. But brother...She carries your child." Loki felt the air escape his lungs. Chloe was pregnant with his child. He felt a warmth in his heart he hadn't felt in months. "Is she...happy?" "Natasha Romanov was killed. She was Chloes best friend. She is in a state of disarray. She needs you." Loki didn't know what to say. "What am I to do? Run to her? After all we said. All the pain. She would reject me." "No she wouldn't. Everyday I see her cry when she thinks no one is looking. Her heart aches for you still." Loki felt the same. He knew he had to go to her. He had to protect her...their child. "When do we leave Thor?"

Chloe could hear the words of the priest but couldn't for the life of her understand what he was saying. She looked down in the earth at her friends casket. The one person she had left in this world was gone. She was alone. She looked around at all the guests. Such serious and stoic faces. She looked up at the sky. It was so grey and depressing. She looked at Stever Rogers, his face fighting the pain he wanted to release. She was fighting the same pain, only worse. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Feel the dark anguish bubbling to the surface. Just when she felt herself beginning to crack a cool hand entwined in hers. She knew that touch, but it couldn't be. She turned and there he was as handsome as ever in a black suit. His hair slicked back in its usual style. She couldn't breathe. She parted her lips but couldn't form words. He just squeezed her hand tighter and wiped the tears away. She was just as beautiful as ever he thought. Even in her despair. Her eyes glimmered through the tears, that beautiful sapphire blue shining with wetness. He pressed his hand against her cheek. Chloe turned and let herself mourn, mourn her best friend but also the pain of Lokis absence. She shuddered from the tears and he pulled her into him. There she felt his warmth. There she felt comfort.

They stepped out of the car and he walked her to her apartment door. "Chloe I am so sorry about Natasha. I...I couldn't stay in Asgard knowing your sadness. If you'd like may we talk tomorrow? I understand if you say no but..." He managed before she interrupted him. "Will you stay with me tonight?" He leaned in and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Anything you need of me and it is yours." He followed her inside all the way to her bedroom. He watched her as she pulled her dress off and slipped into a short nightgown. "I can sleep on your couch." Chloe looked at him. She wanted nothing more than to feel him again. "Just hold me tonight. Be next to me when I wake up. I can't spend tonight alone." He nodded and shrugged his jacket off. He unbuttoned his top shirt and remained in a black cotton t shirt and his slacks. Loki lay down in her bed on his back. She climbed in next to him and nestled her face into the crook of his neck. He could feel the moisture from her tears. She clung to him like he may disappear if she didn't hold tight. And there he held her breathing her in, that sweet smell of lavender. He saw the small roundness of her stomach...their child growing. He couldn't help but smile. He saw a smile creep upon Chloes face as she whispered his name in her sleep. They both slept peacefully for the first time in months.


	17. Chapter 16 - Sweet Surrender

**Thank you to all who have read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story. I know the pace has been a little fast at times but I'm glad so many are enjoying it. There's only one more chapter and then the prologue after this. But don't worry I'm working on another story and a sequel to this one so more to come. Enjoy!**

Loki awoke as the sunlight hit his face. As he stretched he noticed Chloe was missing. He felt himself panicking. He jumped from her bed and began yelling her name. Relief washed over him when she walked into her room. "What?!" "I'm sorry lo...Chloe...I was worried when you weren't there when I woke up." He felt stupid for almost calling her love. Loki noticed how she glowed and not from the mere sunlight. He had to ask her about the baby. "Loki...sit down we need to talk." He sat on the edge of her bed and she stood just a foot away from him. "I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. I never intended to fall in love. Didn't expect a God to fall in love with me. I mean look at me an ordinary human. Yet you, this beautiful God loved me? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner why I was there. I really really am." Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Chloe is it true? Do you carry my child?" She looked at him with frightened wet eyes. "Yes..." She whispered. She was so afraid of his reaction. Of how he would react. "Chloe my love...please come with me back to Asgard. Let us raise our child Asgardian...together." She was surprised. "But all you said. You told me you didn't love me. You called me a whore. I can't hurt like that again. I was...am devastated from the end of us." Loki felt the sting from the words he had lashed out at her. He got down on his knees and hugged her. Resting is head on her stomach. "Chloe you are the most beautiful thing in all of creation. I do not deserve you. Do not believe those awful things I said. Love I am so sorry. Beyond sorry. I am a wretched sorry excuse for a man. I meant none of the words I spat at you. Everyday I lay in shambles missing you. I was so horrible and I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness. But I must beg for it. I cannot stand to lose you further." Chloe looked down upon him. This beautiful man begged for her. She lifted his face with her hands. She wiped the tears from his face. "Loki you haven't lost me. You will always have my heart. I love you." Loki then stood and gently grabbed her hands. "Chloe Matthews you know exactly how to melt my heart. I love you." He pulled her into him and kissed her with such need. She responded pushing him back across the bed. She raised herself above him. "Loki I need you. I need you to love me." He brushed her hair out of her face. "Believe me love when I tell you that you shall never need for anything again."

Loki turned them and was now above her. He had to drink in the sight of her. Those beautiful blue eyes looked back at him with the same burning desire. He snapped his fingers and both were naked. Her body was breathtaking. He traced his finger along the curve of her hip. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He slid his lip across her bottom lip. She parted her lips and invited his tongue inside. They explored one another's mouths. He pulled back and made his way across her jaw line and then down her neck. Her skin was so soft. He had missed the feel of her skin. He stopped at her breasts. Those perfect, round globes. He brought her nipple in his mouth and gently sucked. A small moan escaped her lips. He made his way lower taking in her scent, pure desire. He kissed her lips and slipped his tongue inside. Chloe threw her head back. God how she had missed this. He gently flicked his tongue inside her. Lapping her up at a steady pace. Stabbing her clitoris with his tongue. Just when Chloe thought she may lose herself he stopped. That's when he entered her. They both shuddered from the feel. Loki let out a moan. It had felt like forever since he had been inside her. He began rocking his hips. A smooth rhythm that left them both panting with pleasure. He picked up his pace groping her breast. He looked down at Chloe as she bit her bottom lip. He thrust a little harder, deepening his penetration. He threw his head back as her muscles tightened around his member. God she was so wet and tight. He changed his rhythm thrusting his hips in a piston motion. Harder and faster, deeper than he had ever been. Sweat gleaned from their chests. Chloe dug her nails into his back, scratching deep into his flesh. Loki pounded her faster thrusting his hips with reckless abandon. Moaning from the pain of being so close. Until they both reached their glorious end screaming in ecstasy.

They lay in the dimming light in naked bliss. Chloe had her face nestled in his chest. She traced circles across his abdomen. "Chloe I meant what I said. Come back with me to Asgard. Let us raise our child as an Asgardian. He or she will want for nothing. And I promise that you and the child will have my undying love for all eternity. Please go with me." She was so happy. Here she lay in this perfect man's arms. She carried their child. He wanted her. "Darling there would be nothing I could want more." She smiled and kissed his chest. "Then tomorrow we head home." He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Then the lovemaking began again and they were whole at last.


	18. Chapter 17 - Home In Our Hearts

It had been three days since Natashas funeral and Loki's return. Chloe and Loki had been locked away in her apartment making up for lost time. "What will you do with your apartment?" "Well when I talked to Fury he said he would take care of it. Just in case you screw me over and I come back to Earth." She giggled. The sound warmed Loki's heart. "Oh believe me you are going nowhere. We still have many nights to make up for." He kissed her forehead and made his way to her bathroom to collect her toiletries. "You know it kinda sucks that living on Asgard means not knowing the sex of the baby till birth. But either way I'll be happy." Loki walked out of her bathroom smiling. He enjoyed talking about the baby and their future. He made his way to Chloe and began to rub her stomach. "As am I. I wouldn't care one way or another. But if it is a girl God I hope she is just like you. Strong, independent, intelligent, graceful and beautiful." Tears began to well up in Chloes eyes. She touch his cheek. "If it's a boy I hope he is this version of you." They smiled and kissed. "Now love however will we manage to carry all this luggage?"

Somehow they had managed to fit Chloes six suitcases in with them as they flew through the familiar whirling blues, greens and purples. This time around Chloe threw up after. "Okay kiddo we're never doing that again with you living in there" she spoke as she rubbed her stomach. Loki grabbed her hand and asked her if she was alright. Once he was sure she was fine they made their way down the bi-frost. Chloe was nervous. She wasn't sure how Odin would take Loki bringing his pregnant mortal girlfriend to live in Asgard. After what seemed like a million mile walk to Chloe they were finally face to face with Odin. Chloe could feel his ancient presence. "Ahh so this is the mortal who has touched my son's heart and brought him back from darkness. Chloe please come here." She turned to Loki who kissed her hand and nudged her forward. He took her hand and spoke. "It is not customary to allow mortals to live upon Asgard. In this case I have made an exception. To see Loki be the bright and happy soul he once was warms my heart. You have brought this light into his life. My wife...She would never let me hear the end of it if I did not welcome you into the family." Chloe felt Odin's sincere welcoming into the family. "Thank you Odin for making Asgard my home. Without your blessing it just wouldn't feel right." She returned to Loki's side and he immediately pulled her into him. "Well I am sure you have much unpacking to do. I shall see you at dinner." Loki looked upon Odin and with sincere eyes spoke. "Father...thank you. My life would be meaningless without Chloe here with me." Odin nodded his head and a small smile played across his mouth. Peace finally Loki thought.

They arrived to the dinner table rather tired. Chloe had not realized the amount of clothes, shoes and everything else she had brought. Before she could sit down Thor had his massive arms around her hugging her. "Ahh Chloe I am so happy to have you here. And soon you shall be my sister and my little niece or nephew will be here." Loki looked rather concerned at the strength of Thor's hug. "Dear God Thor don't break my with...I mean Chloe." Chloe giggled at the sight of Loki blushing at his little slip of the tongue. "That is something I mean to ask brother. When will you two marry?" They looked at one another and smiled. "We are waiting till the child is born. Once he or she arrives we shall marry." Thor genuinely smiled at Loki and Chloe. "I really am to both. Chloe thank you for giving Loki back to us. You have made him happier than I have ever seen him." Loki kissed her forehead and she smiled. They were happy. They were home. As long as they had each other they would be alright.


	19. Epilogue

Five Months Later...

"Alright love just keep breathing. You are doing such a splendid job." Chloe laid upon the birthing table. Her hair was a mess, she was sweating more than she ever had in her life. In this moment she slightly regretted giving birth on Asgard. "Drugs...Drugs would be wonderful right about now." Loki laughed, which only made Chloe angrier. "Chloe you do not need them. You have made it to 9 cm no problem." "Oh but the hard part is coming. And...I'm scared...scared I can't do it." Loki wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You Chloe Matthews are the strongest woman I know. You can and will do this." The birthing nurse entered the room and checked Chloes cervix. The woman was old and wrinkled, even by Asgardian standards. But she was an expert, the best at delivering children. "Alright dear you are ready to push." Loki held her legs apart for her and she began to push. Chloe push for ten minutes when the cries of their baby could be heard. "Oh love he is beautiful" Loki spoke with pride. The nurse handed Chloe their baby boy. "Oh my Loki look at all this hair. He is gorgeous." "What shall we name him?" Chloe thought for a moment and spoke. "Luca..Luca Laufeyson." Chloe handed baggy Luca to Loki and watched with love as Loki's eyes filled with tears. "Why hello there son. You have my raven hair I see. But what of your eyes?" Luca opened his eyes and Loki heart froze. His son looked at him with emerald eyes. He turned to Chloe. "Thank you for him. He is beautiful just like his mother." They sat theirs and admired their new son for hours. Fighting over who would hold him next.

One Month Later...

"I hope he likes my dress. He is very picky about what I wear." Jane Foster looked at her, they had become close friends since Chloe had moved to Asgard. "Chloe you are going to melt him to the core." She was so nervous, not because she didn't want to marry him but because she was afraid it was all a dream. "You ready" Jane asked her. "Absolutely." Loki stood at the end of the chapel at the altar. He was nervous. Chloe had wanted an American wedding. He was afraid she may change her mind. Loki wore his traditional armour. His hair slicked back in its usual style. He looked to his left and smiled at the sight of baby Luca in the arms of Odin and smiled. All noise hushed as the tall doors opened and light shined in. Chloe emerged from the light and began her long walk to Loki. God she was beyond beautiful Loki thought. In fact beautiful wasn't a sufficient expression of how she looked. Her hair was in soft curls pinned to the side. Her lips were that same scarlet they had been the night of the ball. Her eyes glistened with tears. Her dress was a beautiful white gown with lace sleeves and lace overlaid the body of it. Her veil hung over her face slightly hiding her features. Loki could not breathe. It was visible his chest heaving at the sight of her. Chloe finally reached him and took his hands. She smiled at him and Loki regained some of his composure. They exchanged vows, instead of the usual "I do" they spoke "forever." Loki lifted her veil and planted a sweet passionate kiss upon her lips. Claps cheered through the church as they made their way down the aisle with Luca headed into their forever.


	20. Loki's Rebirth Soundtrack

These songs I listened to that inspired me or related to the story. Some it was a few lines that mirrored situations and others fully express theme. There's a ton of Angus and Julia Stone but it's only because their music is lovely. Feel free to enjoy this music.

"Devils Tears" - Angus and Julia Stone

"Heartfelt Lies" - Ron Pope

"Spacebound" - Eminem

"Blue Jeans" - Lana Del Rey

"Stay" - Rihana ft Mikky Ekko

"Little Hell" - City and Colour

"I'm Not Yours" - Angus and Julia Stone

"Nirvana" - Sam Smith

"Sweater Weather" - the Neighborhood

"Big Jet Plane" - Angus and Julia Stone

"Broadripple is Burning" - Margot and the Nuclear So and So's

"Lay Me Down" - Sam Smith

"Thinking Out Loud" - Ed Sheeran

"Slow Dancing In a Burning Room" - John Mayer

"No One Ever Loved" - Lykke Li

"Fireflies (Light Messengers)" - Saosin

"Infinity" -The scene


End file.
